Life on Mars?
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: "Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? T'es sûr de vouloir savoir ? Parce que ça risque d'être long et puis c'est une sale histoire, un peu comme ce film. Il est con, il est nul [...] Non en fait oublie ce que j'ai dit, je crois qu'il faut que ça sorte alors même si tu t'en fous, je vais quand même te raconter. [...] Tu vois, ça fait deux ans que je sors avec un mec. Il s'appelle Taiga"


**/!\ Pas vraiment YAOI cette fois mais je n'ai quand même pas envie que des homophobes lisent mes textes. Et ça parle d'homophobie donc...**

Titre : Life on Mars?

Pairing : Disons qu'il y a du AoKaga trèèès léger mais c'est plus un centric qu'une romance.

PDV : Aomine une partie de l'histoire, Externe pour les flash back et la fin

Rating : T

Résumé : "Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? T'es sûr de vouloir savoir ? Parce que ça risque d'être long et puis c'est une sale histoire, un peu comme ce film. Il est con, il est nul [...] Non en fait oublie ce que j'ai dit, je crois qu'il faut que ça sorte alors même si tu t'en fous, je vais quand même te raconter. [...] Tu vois, ça fait deux ans que je sors avec un mec. Il s'appelle Taiga"

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket est à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Life on Mars? est la chanson de David Bowie qui m'a inspiré cet OS et dont je me suis servi dans l'histoire et pour le titre.

 **Note : Comme vous le savez sûrement, David Bowie est mort (snif !) et ne pouvant rester insensible à ça en tant que fan de rock qui se respecte, je me suis dit "pourquoi tu utiliserais pas une chanson de Bowie dans ton recueil spécial rock "Rock  & Roll is Dead" ?" alors j'ai commencé à plancher sur les paroles de mes chansons préférées, celle là en tête de liste. Et l'idée m'est venue, claire comme de l'eau de roche, d'un seul coup. Puis j'ai préféré faire cet OS séparément du recueil parce que ce n'est pas vraiment un pairing et que le romance est la base de Rock & Roll is Dead.**

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? T'es sûr de vouloir savoir ? Parce que ça risque d'être long et puis c'est une sale histoire, un peu comme ce film. Il est con, il est nul, je l'ai déjà vu mais j'men fous, ici il pleut pas. Non en fait oublie ce que j'ai dit, je crois qu'il faut que ça sorte alors même si tu t'en fous, je vais quand même te raconter. T'es pas obligé de m'écouter, remarque. Tu vois, ça fait deux ans que je sors avec un mec. Il s'appelle Taiga. Enfin quand je dis "je sors"…

 **Flash Back :**

_ Sérieux, Daiki, va bien falloir leur dire, non ? Tu crois pas ?

_ Ouais, je sais. C'est juste pas le bon moment. Entre les examens de fin de lycée, ceux d'entrée à l'université, le voyage à Los Angeles pour la fac cet été, la recherche de l'appart…

Kagami dévisagea son petit-ami, l'air atterré :

_ C'est jamais le bon moment, c'est pas le bon moment depuis deux ans. Moi j'ai tout dit à mon père après six mois, parce que je t'aime, moi.

Aomine fronça les sourcils avant de grogner, blessé :

_ C'est un coup bas ça, tu sais que t'as pas le droit d'utiliser cet argument.

_ Je sais, désolé. C'était nul... s'excusa le rouge, baissant la tête un peu honteux.

Aomine se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé. Trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient, deux ans et huit mois qu'il l'aimait, deux ans qu'ils sortaient ensembles, un an et demi depuis que Taiga l'avait annoncé à son père et à ses amis, un an qu'il lui demandait de faire de même, six mois qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver une excuse pour repousser l'annonce et mille an avant qu'il la fasse. Ce n'était pas par manque de volonté, ou alors peut-être un peu mais ce n'était pas juste pour ça. Ce n'était pas non plus par lâcheté, encore moins parce qu'il n'aimait pas suffisamment son petit-ami pour ça, même s'il ne le disait jamais. Non, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué :

_ Taiga, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne connais pas mes parents, ils…

_ C'est pas faute de le vouloir ! Bordel, ils m'ont vu une dizaine de fois depuis qu'on est ensembles, ils pensent que je suis un ami du bahut et que tu vas dormir chez Momoi un week end sur deux ! Je comprends pas pourquoi tu flippes autant, jusque là tout le monde l'a bien pris non ? Regarde ma famille ! Et les autres !

Le métis passa une main lasse sur son visage, comme pour effacer la fatigue, et lâcha dans un soupir :

_ Ton père est ultra ouvert, Alex est bi, Himuro savait que t'étais gay depuis au moins le CM2, Kise est mannequin et Kuroko se tape Akashi ! A quoi tu t'attendais ?!

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport entre être mannequin et accepter que deux amis sortent ensembles mais admettons qu'il y en ait un. Regarde de ton côté : Imayoshi et Sakurai n'ont rien dit quand Momoi a cafté et elle a super bien réagi aussi, elle a même accepté de te couvrir auprès de tes parents. argumenta Kagami en se levant, les nerfs à vif.

_ Elle lit du Yaoi depuis qu'elle a l'âge de savoir ce que ce mot signifie, et elle était très mature pour son âge. s'écria le bleu avant de se lever pour s'approcher de son petit-ami.

_ T'as toujours une bonne excuse...

_ Eh, je leur dirais… L'année prochaine, quand je serais aux Etats-Unis, avec toi, que je serais à l'université et que j'aurais trouvé un boulot.

_ Un an ?! Tu te fous de moi ! Ça fait déjà deux ans que tu repousse l'échéance ! Et tu dis toujours "je le ferais dans un mois, là c'est pas le bon moment".

Aomine tenta d'enrouler ses bras autour des hanches du dunker qui le repoussa sans ménagement.

_ Ecoute… Si mes parents apprennent que je suis gay, ou du moins que je sors avec un garçon, ils vont me mettre à la porte sans même me laisser le temps d'attraper mes affaires, me déshériter et on me retrouvera mort dans un caniveau.

_ Tu exagères… encore. Et puis si ça arrivait vraiment, t'aurais qu'à t'installer ici, au moins jusqu'à notre départ. souffla doucement Kagami.

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre que… Que je veuille rester en relation avec mes parents et ma sœur ? Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que peut-être, le problème n'était pas uniquement de finir à la rue mais de les perdre ? Si je suis aux USA quand je leur annonce, ils auront le temps de s'y faire avant mon retour. D'accepter tu vois ?

_ Alors c'est ton grand plan, ta super excuse ? T'avais pas besoin de te donner tout ce mal, un simple "non" aurait suffit. gronda le rouge, à deux doigts d'exploser à nouveau.

_ Ça ne suffit jamais, "non", avec toi. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je t'expliques. Je sais bien que tu me crois pas, mais fais moi confiance, au moins là-dessus. Ils n'accepteraient pas. Et j'ai pas envie de…

_ Alors c'est fini ! Si tu n'as pas envie de, alors c'est fini.

 **Fin du Flash Back**

Et c'est comme ça qu'il m'a quitté. C'est trop con en fait, juste pour une histoire de coming out. Je vois même pas ce que ça change : on se serait pas vu plus, ni moins, ni mieux. Je l'aurais pas invité chez moi plus souvent parce qu'on est mieux chez lui et puis on vivait très bien sans que mes parents sachent. Mais lui, il voulait que je leur dise et quand j'ai refusé, il a rompu. C'est trop bête de m'être rendu compte que je préférais rompre avec mes parents plutôt qu'avec lui après coup, tu vois. J'sais pas si tu t'es déjà fait larguer, en tout cas par quelqu'un que t'aime vraiment, mais ça fait un mal de chien. Tu te sens vide, comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance à part ça et t'as l'impression d'avoir foiré. Sauf moi, bah j'avais vraiment foiré, du coup…

 **Flash Back :**

Trois jours. Trois jours qu'il tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il avait envoyé une bonne trentaine de messages à Taiga. Pour s'excuser d'abord. Puis pour l'insulter de ne pas avoir répondu. Pour s'excuser de l'avoir insulté. Pour s'excuser de lui envoyer trop de textos. Pour partager une blague cochonne qu'il avait entendu au lycée. Puis pour lui demander de répondre. Pour lui expliquer dans le détail pourquoi il avait refusé de faire son coming out. Pour lui promettre de le faire un jour. Pour s'excuser, encore, parce qu'il savait que c'était de sa faute. Puis pour lui promettre de le faire bientôt, juste le temps de trouver les mots, parce qu'il venait de comprendre que Taiga était plus important que ses parents qui détesteraient le vrai lui. Et puis plus rien. Fini, il avait arrêté. Ca ne servait à rien, l'autre ne répondait pas de toute façon, alors à quoi bon ? Depuis, il fixait l'écran de son téléphone à s'en faire péter la rétine. Ses yeux commençaient à piquer comme il comptait les minutes depuis son dernier message. 1h 39min 25secs.

_ Daiki, à table !

Il éteignit l'appareil et rejoignit le reste de sa famille, vidé. Il mangea, fit semblant de rire aux bêtises de sa sœur, hocha la tête quand son père lui indiqua qu'il aurait besoin de son aide pour déplacer le bureau de l'étage, débarrassa…

_ Daiki, chéri, ça ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche de toute la soirée. Tu es comme ça depuis que tu es revenu de chez Satsuki-chan l'autre soir, vous vous êtes disputés ?

Il regarda sa mère, comprenant vaguement de quoi elle parlait sans vraiment comprendre, en fait. Puis il secoua la tête et l'écouta continuer :

_ Tu sais, les couples se disputent tout le temps. Regarde, ton père et moi on…

_ On n'est pas en couple. Je ne sors pas avec Satsuki.

Il vit sa mère échanger un coup d'œil entendu avec son père avant d'ajouter, un sourire aux lèvres :

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher. Pour quelle autre raison passerais-tu autant de temps chez elle sinon ?

Il secoua à nouveau la tête et avoua, sans même se rendre compte de ce que cela impliquait :

_ Je vais pas chez elle. Quasiment jamais en fait.

Les deux adultes se turent aussitôt et se raidirent, se consultant du regard.

_ Où passes-tu ton temps alors ? Tu nous mens ?! Pourquoi ? s'exclama son père.

Et Aomine n'était plus vraiment là. En vérité, là maintenant, il se moquait des conséquences. Il avait juste envie de le dire, parce qu'il le faudrait bien un jour et que quitte à perdre ce qu'il avait, autant garder Taiga et que même sans ça, il voulait le récupérer.

_ Tu te… Tu te drogues ?

_ Non, je suis avec Taiga. Kagami Taiga.

_ C'est lui qui te vends de la drogue ! Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ce petit Américain !

_ Maman, je ne prends pas de drogue.

_ Non ? finit par demander Mme Aomine, soulagée.

_ Non, pire.

_ Tu es malade ? frissonna-t-elle.

_ Encore pire. Je suis gay.

Il put sentir le silence de plomb s'abattre sur ses épaules. Sur leurs épaules à tous. Même sa cadette avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et s'était levée pour fuir le drame familial qui semblait proche d'éclater. Ses parents ne disaient rien, à peine osaient-ils tous les trois respirer. Sa mère avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche dans une grimace outrée grossière et il se dit qu'elle aurait sans douté préféré qu'il se drogue. Son père tremblait et il pouvait voir son visage devenir de plus en plus rouge comme ses poings se serraient. Et lui, lui il restait là et il avait perdu les quelques espoirs qu'il avait fondé en l'amour filial. Il savait et avait toujours su que ses parents l'aimaient. Ils ne l'aimaient simplement pas quand il était gay et lui il aimait trop Taiga pour prétendre le contraire. En fait, il ne savait même pas s'il était homo, il aimait juste ce gars là et tant pis pour les étiquettes. C'était plus simple de dire "je suis gay" que "j'aime un garçon mais ça ne veut rien dire, je suis peut-être hétéro, ou bi". C'était plus court, plus simple à expliquer et il n'y avait pas de questions à poser.

_ NON ! lâcha soudain Mme Aomine d'une voix suraiguë, comme si elle avait réagit à retardement.

_ NON ! Tu ne peux pas être…ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on t'a élevé. Tu… Tu ne peux pas être… ça

Et au fond, ce petit "ça", craché comme une insulte, qu'elle avait vomi avec dégoût, c'était bien le plus blessant. Sa mère était dégoûtée parce qu'elle avait enfanté un garçon et pas un gay. Il faillit rire mais trouva que la situation n'était pas si drôle que ça.

_ Que comptes tu faire ?

Il regarda son père sans comprendre, sans savoir si le ton calme devait le rassurer ou pas.

_ Faire pour quoi ?

_ Pour aller mieux ? Déjà, tu vas arrêter de voir ce vaurien d'américain. Et ce type efféminé qui fait du mannequinat, le blond. Ecoute, Daiki, je suis sûr que nous allons trouver une solution pour te guérir. J'ai entendu dire qu'il existait des thérapies à base d'électrochocs, ou des camps de…

_ NON. Non, je ne veux rien… Je ne peux pas me "soigner", c'est pas… il tremblait à son tour, incertain de ce qu'il voulait dire, de ce qu'il devait dire. En fait, il savait que cela allait se passer comme ça.

_ JE NE SUIS PAS MALADE ! finit-il par hurler alors que sa mère commençait à pleurer dans les bras de son mari.

_ DAIKI ! Fais un effort et arrêtes d'être égoïste ! Tu vois dans quel état tu mets ta mère ?!

Il faillit pleurer à son tour, les tympans percés par les cris de Mme Aomine.

_ Je l'aime et c'est pour ça que je vous le dit et je veux rester avec lui et… Putain ! C'est pas "grave", j'suis toujours humain, j'suis toujours votre fils !

_ Non.

Le mot claqua, sec et définitif, et Aomine sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Littéralement. Il put sentir chaque morceau tomber et se partager à nouveau comme les sanglots l'étranglaient et que ses larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

_ Sors de chez moi. Ne reviens que quand tu seras décidé à faire quelque chose pour aller mieux.

Aomine ne bougeait pas et ne réagit que quand il vit l'homme se ruer sur lui, furieux. Il encaissa le coup sans broncher. Il ne le reconnaissait plus et à cet instant, lui aussi aurait pu affirmer qu'il n'était plus son père. L'homme lui ouvrit la porte et il sortit, effrayé par cette haine et par la solitude qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

En fait, j'avais dit à Taiga qu'ils me foutraient dehors mais j'espérais vraiment qu'ils le feraient pas, tu vois. Je me disais que peut-être, ils m'aimaient assez pour comprendre, qu'ils allaient me surprendre. Que j'étais leur fils. Mais en fait, ils l'ont vraiment fait, sans même me laisser le temps de prendre des fringues ou du fric. J'avais juste mon portable. En plus, il fait froid en Janvier, j'avais même pas de veste. Mais bon, je me suis dit que c'était pas grave, que j'allais appeler Taiga, tout lui raconter et qu'il allait m'inviter, qu'il me prendrait dans ses bras l'air paniqué, qu'il allait me consoler en me disant que ça allait s'arranger et tout un tas de conneries super niaises que je déteste mais que j'aurais quand même aimé à ce moment et peut-être même qu'on baiserait pour oublier cette merde. Sauf qu'il faut croire que ma vie est vraiment pourrie…

 **Flash Back** :

_ Taiga ? Taiga, répond ! Merde, messagerie. Ok, messagerie de Taiga, ça fait huit fois que j'appelle alors pour une fois je vais laisser un message. Ça y est, je leur ai dit. Et… Ils m'ont foutu dehors. Tu vois, je t'ai pas dit de conneries, ils sont coincés, vieux jeu… Ils m'ont dit que j'étais pas leur fils… Bref, on s'en fout. J'ai juste… S'il te plaît, je peux venir ? Rappelle moi !

Il raccrocha. Assis dans la rue, à même le sol, frigorifié, il venait d'appeler pour la huitième fois, toujours en vain. Peut-être que le rouge filtrait ses appels ? Qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Peut-être qu'il finirait par céder s'il appelait assez longtemps.

_ S'il te plaît mec, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi… Au moins d'une piaule pour la nuit. S'il te plaît.

S'il persévérait.

_ Putain, j'sais pas si tu te rends compte mais je leur ai dit parce que c'était important pour toi, parce que t'arrêtais pas d'insister ! C'est un peu de ta faute alors tu pourrais au moins répondre. Tu me dois au moins ça, connard !

Ou alors il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui répondre.

_ Tetsu ? Putain, Taiga répond pas c'est quoi le problème ?!

_ Aomine-kun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

Alors Aomine entreprit d'expliquer rapidement tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sa dispute avec Kagami à celle avec ses parents.

_ Et ça fait trois quarts d'heure que je l'appelle mais il répond pas, ce con. T'es son meilleur pote, tu sais ce qu'il a ?!

Un long silence lui répondit et il paniqua. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on refusait de lui dire ?

_ Tetsu !

_ Kagami-kun est parti, Aomine-kun. Il… Il devait partir il y a une heure pour Los Angeles. Il est dans l'avion, c'est pour ça qu'il ne répond pas.

Aomine sentit le peu qu'il restait de son monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Comme si le mur contre lequel il était adossé tombait soudainement en ruine et que le trottoir disparaissait d'un seul coup. Il laissa tomber sa main sur son genou, fixant le vide et ne reporta le combiné à son oreille que quand il en eut assez d'entendre Kuroko s'impatienter à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Ouais, Tetsu, j'suis toujours là. lâcha-t-il, la voix éraillée par la fatigue.

_ Ecoute, je suis certain que Kagami-kun… Il pensait que tu avais fait ton choix. Il a dit que puisque tu ne voulais pas sortir du placard, il partait sans toi, que c'était plus simple pour vous deux. Son avion devrait atterrir vers sept heures et demies demain matin. Rappelle le à ce moment.

_ Ok. Merci Tetsu.

_ Tu veux dormir chez moi ? Je ne suis pas là mais les clés sont cachées sous le pot de fleurs à droite de l'entrée de l'immeuble et le code du hall est…

_ C'est bon, merci Tetsu. Passe le bonjour à Akashi.

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son ami de protester.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

Tu vois, en fait, je suis un vrai con. D'abord, j'ai planté la seule vraie relation que j'aie jamais eu pour une connerie, pour des gens qui m'ont dit que j'étais plus leur fils. Et puis après, j'ai perdu ma famille et j'ai arrêté d'être leur fils pour retourner avec quelqu'un qui s'était déjà barré sans moi. En fait, le plus ironique dans l'histoire, c'est que je l'ai raté d'un tout petit quart d'heure. Tu crois qu'il aurait annulé son vol si je l'avais eu à temps ? Moi je me dis que oui, parce que Taiga c'est pas le genre à abandonner les gens. Même ceux qu'ils détestent, même son abruti d'ex. Alors j'suis sûr qu'il aurait tout laissé tomber et qu'il aurait rappliqué parce qu'il se serait senti responsable alors que c'est pas de sa faute. Ouais, il serait venu et il m'aurait demandé pardon cinquante fois alors que je lui en veux pas. Putain, je sais que c'est débile comme idée mais tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait du bien d'y croire, de penser qu'il y a au moins une personne sur cette foutue terre qui aurait tout laissé tomber pour moi. Qui aurait tout foutu en l'air pour me rattraper et m'empêcher de venir dans ce cinéma pourri, pour voir ce film de merde. Tetsu ? Non, Tetsu compte pas. Il voulait bien me laisser crécher chez lui mais… Mais il serait resté avec ce cinglé d'Akashi, et il m'aurait laissé moisir chez lui complètement seul. Ou peut-être même pas, il aurait sans doute même insisté pour rentrer le plus vite possible parce qu'il se faisait du souci, mais c'est toujours l'autre qui a le dernier mot. Enfin, c'est pas grave de toute façon, parce que le plus drôle, c'est arrivé qu'après.

 **Flash Back** :

Il n'avait pas bougé. Depuis presque une demi heure, il était assis dans le froid. Il avait éteint son téléphone pour ne plus entendre les messages et les appels de Kuroko et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait commencé à pleurer. Merde, il n'avait pas l'habitude et ça faisait mal, de pleurer. Déjà, les larmes gelaient son visage et ses yeux le piquaient. Sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'il avait du mal à respirer et ça aussi ça faisait mal, comme une balle de tennis dans la trachée. Sa poitrine aussi. Elle semblait percée d'un trou. Comme si quelqu'un avait creusé un grand trou dans ses poumons, juste à côté de son cœur, à la petite cuillère. Pourquoi une petite cuillère ? Parce que pour creuser un trou dans la chair et les os, avec une petite cuillère, il faut du temps, de l'énergie, de la volonté et que ça faisait encore plus mal. Aomine sourit en imaginant un petit bonhomme inconnu creuser dans sa poitrine avec une cuillère aussi grande que lui. Le simple fait de sourire faisait mal et lui donnait encore plus envie de pleurer.

_ Oï ! Regardez ! C'est pas Aomine Daiki ?

_ Le gars de la génération miracle ?

_ Eh, c'est pas le pédé qui sort avec l'autre là, Kagami quelque chose.

Il entendait vaguement les rires, les moqueries, les insultes. Des voix familières, peut-être des gars du lycée. Ou alors des joueurs d'une autre équipe.

_ Oh, mais c'est qu'il pleure le pédé !

Il se leva et commença à partir. Il avait juste envie qu'on lui foute la paix, envie d'être seul, envie de fermer les yeux, de s'endormir et de ne jamais se réveiller. Pas tant pour mourir, juste parce qu'il était fatigué. Et qu'il se sentait tellement impuissant, perdu, seul. Il voulait dormir pendant cent ans, rêver pendant cent ans que sa vie était différente et se réveiller dans un monde nouveau où tout aurait changé. Et il ne pourrait pas dormir si ces crétins cherchaient la bagarre. Alors il avait commencé à s'éloigner. Mais les autres l'avaient rattrapé. Ils lui avaient posé une question. Il ne savait plus laquelle. Il avait oublié. Il aurait dû répondre sans doute, mais ça aussi il l'avait oublié. Et peut-être que le silence était une mauvaise réponse parce qu'il s'était pris un coup. Puis il avait entendu une autre question, avait plissé les yeux pour la comprendre, mais c'était déjà trop tard, le coup était parti. Il était tellement fatigué, il n'avait pas envie de lutter. Et puis si ses parents, Kagami, si tous ceux qu'il aimait le détestaient, alors il était probablement détestable et méritait sans doute qu'on le frappe. Pendant qu'il sentait les pieds s'enfoncer entre ses côtes, il se demanda où était passé le Aomine Daiki fier et arrogant et invincible. Celui qui aurait rendu chaque coup, qui aurait tenu tête à ses parents, accepté la proposition de Tetsu et attendu le lendemain pour insulter Taiga avant de lui dire qu'il était pardonné et qu'il voulait bien sortir avec lui à nouveau. Celui qui n'avait peur et honte de rien, qui osait tout, qui savait se battre et qui ne pleurait pas, jamais, parce que c'était nase, c'était pour les faibles et les filles, peu importe ce qu'en disaient Satsuki et Sakurai. Et puis un coup heurta sa mâchoire et il comprit : il était trop cassé pour rendre les coups. Il avait joué au dur tellement longtemps qu'il avait fini par y croire, par se croire intouchable. Il geignit. Il était mortel. Il était humain. Il était vivant mais un peu mort à l'intérieur. Et il était seul.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

Je sais pas pourquoi ils ont arrêté de frapper, ou pourquoi ils se sont barrés et m'ont foutu la paix. Tout ce que je sais c'est que cinq minute après, il pleuvait. Et moi j'étais comme un con à regarder le ciel avec cette putain de chanson en tête et le temps que je capte qu'il fallait que je me mette à l'abri, j'étais déjà trempé. Alors je suis resté encore un peu, parce qu'en fait la pluie c'était pas si mal que ça, ça arrêtait la douleur et personne voyait que je chialais comme un gosse. Puis j'ai fini par me lever et marcher jusqu'ici. Quand j'étais gosse, mes parents m'ont emmené voir un film de Mickey ici… Je pensais pas qu'ils le diffusaient encore.

_ En fait, le cinéma est abandonné. Ils avaient laissé cette pellicule alors les squatteurs qui ont bricolé le panneau électrique la passent pour avoir un fond sonore.

_ Ah, c'est pour ça… En fait, tu vois, ce film je l'ai vu cent fois quand j'étais gosse. Parce que j'étais content de l'avoir vu au ciné, alors je l'ai demandé en cassette et je l'ai regardé, encore et encore. C'est vieux les cassettes… Tu crois qu'ils en font encore ?

Le jeune homme assis à la gauche d'Aomine, un grand type dégingandé, secoua la tête.

_ Non, je ne penses pas. Eh, t'es sûr que ça va ?

_ Ouais. Ça va. Tu vois, ce truc je le connaissais par cœur… Et maintenant que je le vois… C'est vraiment pas si bon...

_ Tu sais où aller ?

Aomine ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer le vieil écran de toile sur lequel Minnie embrassait Mickey, faisant rougir celui-ci jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ C'est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il seulement.

_ Je sais pas. Ça doit être 6h30, peut-être 7h. Tu veux que je t'amène quelque part ? continua de l'interroger son voisin.

_ Non, merci… C'est bon.

_ Ok… Tu sais, ton histoire… C'est juste que… Les choses s'arrangent avec le temps. Ton mec reviendra peut-être, tes parents changeront d'avis après avoir digéré.

Aomine hocha la tête sans l'écouter. Il venait de raconter sa vie à un parfait inconnu et il s'en fichait. En fait, il l'aurait probablement fait même si personne n'avait été là pour l'écouter. Il avait juste besoin de parler, de raconter pour expulser toute cette horreur de lui. Maintenant, il était juste fatigué, épuisé. Il voulait dormir. Il se rencogna dans le siège et ferma les yeux. Il sentit à peine l'inconnu poser sa veste sur son corps.

_ Ecoute, je repasserais dans la matinée avec de quoi manger et soigner ta lèvre et ton œil. Et je prendrais des antidouleurs pour tes côtes. Alors… Reste là, ok ?

Il hocha la tête sans rien ajouter et regarda l'inconnu s'éloigner sans un mot. Quand il crut que le garçon était sorti du cinéma en ruines, il le vit se retourner et l'entendit lui dire :

_ Au fait, c'était quoi la chanson ? Celle que t'avais en tête sous la pluie ?

Aomine le regarda perplexe et mit un moment avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Puis il ricana et lâcha :

_ La chanson préférée de Taiga. Life on Mars?, tu connais ?

L'autre secoua la tête et Aomine commença à fredonner :

_ Take a look at the lawmen beating up the wrong guy. Oh man! Wonder if he'll never know he's on the best selling shows. Is there Life on Mars ?

Il se tut et se contenta de fixer son compagnon de quelques heures avant de demander, au bord du sommeil :

_ Tu crois qu'il y a de la vie sur mars ?

* * *

_ Hey, t'es sûr qu'il était là ton gus ? Y a personne ! râla l'un des deux hommes.

_ C'est quelle heure ? demanda le plus grand.

_ 8h30, pourquoi ? répondit son ami qui commençait à s'impatienter.

_ Merde, j'espère qu'il s'est pas barré.

_ Laisse tomber, tu devais être bourré, mec. Il existe pas ton Aomine. se moqua le petit musclé.

_ Si ! Il était là et... Attends, c'est quoi ça ?

_ Quoi ?

_ La ferme, abruti ! On dirait une chanson... Ça vient de là bas !

Les deux amis s'élancèrent vers la musique.

_ Tu connais ? demanda le grand.

_ Je crois que c'est un vieux tube des années 70, un truc de Bowie... Life... Je sais plus.

_ Life on Mars?... souffla le premier en s'avançant prudemment vers la voiture déglinguée dont s'échappait la musique ténue.

La chanson s'arrêta et les deux amis ouvrirent la portière.

_ Putain, Aomine, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! gronda-t-il en regardant le corps sans vie sur le siège passager.

Dans une main aux poignets tranchés, un morceau de papier comportait une seule phrase "Je suis parti vérifier s'il y avait de la vie sur Mars". Soudain, la chanson résonna à nouveau et les deux garçons virent l'écran d'un téléphone portable s'allumer pour annoncer, tristement : "8 appels manqués de : TAIGA".

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos :** Je sais, je sais, vous me détestez. Avant de lancer les tomates, laissez moi m'expliquer. J'ai eu cette idée au moment même où j'ai lu les paroles dans l'idée d'écrire dessus, du début à la fin. Et quand j'ai une idée, elle m'obsède. Voilà. Comment ça, c'est pas une excuse ?! Bon bah si ça peut me racheter, je m'en veux un petit peu d'avoir tué Aomine et de l'avoir fait OOC (cela dit, j'ose imaginer que personne ne resterait indifférent dans une situation pareille).

Bref, laissez moi un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser, ou même juste pour me dire que vous aussi, la mort de David Bowie vous déprime, ou que vous kiffez cette chanson comme moi, ou que je suis sadique, ou juste que savez pas quoi dire.


End file.
